StepDaddy To Hold Me
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Kagome was used to getting what she wanted, and she'd want nothing more then Sesshomaru in her bed. Too bad he's married to her mother. Will Kagome win her StepFathers heart if only for a night? After all, it's been her dream since she was 5
1. Prologue

Authors Note: OMG IT ANOTHER ONE! Haha, I love you guys. Anyways, here's another story about a forbidden love…First her teacher now her stepdad? Geezzzz Kags gets around! Okay, for some of you who find this **WRONG** I want to say that **IT DOESN'T MATTER** what you think because you are not being **FORCED** to read this and I wrote it. I'll actually explain why it's **NOT WRONG AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!** Okay? Now this is a prologue, muwahahahahahaha….enjoy!

**This Story is rated M for Mature Audiences for extremely Sexual Situations, Mild Language, and some disturbing situations (Tee-hee)**

Story characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi….peace!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Step-Daddy To Hold Me

:Prologue:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Father! I am ten now! Why can't I stay up longer with Kikyou and Souta? It's not fair papa!" A little girl with wet black hair said while shaking her head.

"But Kagome, Kikyou is sixteen already…and Souta is a fine young man of fifteen! You still have a lot of growing up to do. And you only grow in your sleep! So if you go to bed early for a long time you will grow big and strong. Strong enough to stay up later! I promise!" A man with long black hair replied grinning, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay then papa! I believe you! But then could you please tell me a story before I got to bed?" The little girl said happily.

"Now which story would you like to hear Kagome-Chan!"

"The one about the dog demons! Please Daddy?"

"Oh okay…"

" Long ago, well it must be 30 years ago actually, your granddad on your mothers side fell in love with a human. His name was Inutaisho, and the human woman's name was Izayoi. At the time, Inutaisho was the great Dog Demon of the west. He was extremely strong and respected by all. Of course he was mated to Miyako at the time. But still, this did not deter the great Lord's affections for the human Princess.

Izayoi was a beautiful young woman at the time, a princess no less. Her hair was as long as night, and as black as it was. Her skin was paler then the moon. And her beauty was as ageless as the phases of the moon itself.

Upon a raid of the village Izayoi had by chance met Inutaisho who protected her from an on coming demon. Slowly, the two began to meet up with each other. It wasn't long before Inutaisho marked her as one of his mates.

Miyako, the mother of Sesshomaru-san, was heart broken. She soon grew ill and died of what people call a broken heart.

Soon after, Izayoi became the Lady of the West. Not too long afterwards Inutaisho's second son was born, Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was a half demon who was spurned by his mothers side for his demon side, and spurned by his fathers side for being part human.

No one despised Inu-Yasha more then his older brother Sesshomaru. This was because Sesshomaru thought it Inu-Yasha's fault his mother died.

But alas, true love cannot last forever, as Inutaisho soon died at the hands of a formidable foe. Sesshomaru was enraged to find out that the lands had not been left to him, the eldest son, but his step-mother Izayoi the human.

A few years after Izayoi reined the lands she married a friendly Lord by the name of Kyo. Izayoi and Kyo were happy together, having borne a daughter by the name of Yume. –that's your mother Kagome!-

You know the rest don't you Kagome?"

"Oh yes father! Then the beautiful Yume inherited the kingdom when her parents died. Then _she_ fell in love with a elegant and graceful Bat demon. They had three kids together, Kikyou, Souta, and Kagome. Kikyou and Souta were half demons, but Kagome was special…She was a full demon! One day Souta would inherit the Lands just as our mother before us!" Kagome recited from memory.

"Of course, I guess you should sleep now young lady?" The man said as he ruffled her hair and got up.

"Oh wait Papa!...Could you please tell me more about Sesshomaru-Sama? Oh please Papa?" Kagome pleaded, nearly willing tears into her eyes.

"Well, yes, then you must sleep! Your mother will have my head!"

Kagome giggled.

"Now, Sesshomaru-San, the eldest son of Inutaisho and the son of Miyako, was thought up as the strongest and handsomest of all the demons." The man started, he laughed as Kagome mouthed along with him eagerly. "He had golden eyes, the colour of the sun. His silvery tresses seemed to be dyed with the essence of the moon. He was even fairer then the purest white! But not only that, he was strong! The strongest in the land!"

"Of course!" Kagome reassured him.

The man laughed and cocked his head. "You really are my special little girl Kagome!"

"Daddy?"

"Mmm hmmm?"

"One day, I will mate with Sesshomaru and we will run these lands together, side by side!" Kagome said with such sureness in her voice, it nearly broke her fathers heart that she would never attain such a wish.

"Yes Kagome, one day, when you grow big. One day you will marry. But you will not run the lands, and you will not mate with Sesshomaru."

"But Papa! I promise you I will! He is still alive is he not?"

"Well, he is…but he is traveling! And no one knows of his location. He has seemed to have disappeared." He sighed.

"Whats wrong Papa?"

"Until now Sesshomaru has been changing locations haphazardly, and tracking him has become impossible."

"Why are you following him father?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side.

"It's grown up business, just grownup business. Oyasumi Kagome-Chan! I'm leaving early this morning on business and will be back in a week."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you Papa!"

…The next day, he left…and he never came back…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay if you understand it RIGHT, Kagome is about 10 and she is talking to her REAL FATHER….ohhh put two and two together and you realize that Kagome: A) obviously already knew about Sesshy before her mom and him shacked up. And B) Kagome even had a crush on Sesshy when she was 10….before she'd even met the man! So it makes it kinda better….I guess….sigh….give me your impute please?


	2. You boar me

Authors Note: Chapter two w00teh! Lots of mixed emotions…but mostly everyone except maybe one person…that has left a review….is disturbed…but is still very entertained. I love it. Thank you guys! I will continue to write. Oh oh oh! And can you guys check out my profile! I fixed it! YAY! Kisses! –muwah!-

It may get a bit uncomfortable when you find out Rin's role –cringes- but it has to be this way I'm sorry!

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Chapter 2: You boar me

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke sweating, her reoccurring nightmare of the past so real that she felt like vomiting. Thunder claps rend the air as Kagome listened to the rhythmic beating of the rain on the roof of the castle.

Kagome assumed it was nearly time for breakfast. Anytime now her two servants, Kyoko and Akoh, would come to help her get ready for the day.

As Kagome waited in her bed she reflected on the vivid images that she had seen in her dream. It was as though she was ten again. But that year had been a horrible year for Kagome. Kagome's father had died in battle a week after that so called dream. Those were her last words to him. Maybe it was unfinished goodbyes that kept Kagome recalling that moment in life. But now she was a fine young woman of 18. She believed in not dwelling on the past.

She had guessed correctly when the two conversing maids entered the room.

"Well, as I always say!...Oh Kagome dear! It looks as though you haven't slept a wink!" Kyoko said shaking her head.

"I'm fine my good friend." Kagome laughed nodding. "Just a nightmare…that's all."

"Well then Kagome-San, it's time to get dressed then?" Akoh exclaimed happily as she threw back Kagome's blankets. "You have yet another suitor coming today! The Lord of the Hikage village. I'm sure you will amuse yourself?"

"Oh Akoh-Chan, if God would rid me of these awful men! I only long for one man but he is out of reach!" Kagome sobbed dramatically. "Dress me in black then, for I mourn another wasted day."

The maids giggled as they helped Kagome disrobe and get into a freshly prepared bath in a room down the hall from Kagome's.

"Well then Kagome-Chan!" Kyoko started. "You have spoken of this great man since you were just the ripe age of five! Has your love really remained steadfast?"

"Oh yes, for this man I would give anything for!" Kagome sighed wistfully.

"Even giving up the chance to be Lady of the Lands?" Akoh asked, poking fun at her close friend.

"Oh yes! Anything!" Kagome replied quickly without thought.

"Now who is this man?" Kyoko asked as she began to wash Kagome's hair.

"Ah, but I cannot reveal his name to you!" Kagome said as she watched her hand move weightlessly in the water. "But I can tell you of why I adore him so!"

"Well then, go on!" Akoh urged.

"This man is paler then the whitest Lily. His eyes are to be more golden then the sun! He has hair of which his silvery strands must have been captured from the essence of the moon. He is strong and smart, and I would give my life to him if I had the chance." Kagome finished.

"Oh my! I never weary of your tale! This man seems perfect. I would search the ends of the earth for a man like that!" Kyoko replied smiling. Akoh nodded.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were speaking of Lord Sesshomaru!" Akoh joked.

Kagome's eyes faltered but did not reveal anything she did not wish to be known.

"How silly of you Akoh! Of course not!" Kagome laughed.

"I'm sorry Kagome-San! I know, I jest, of course." Akoh countered, laughing as well.

'_If only I could trust someone with these secrets I hold deep in my heart…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Princess, you are truly the most beautiful upon the land." The young Lord said, singing praises of Kagome.

Kagome inspected the man, for that was what he was… a human. He had black hair cut to his shoulders. His square jaw seemed the most attractive thing about him as his eyes were tiny and beady, his nose quite large, and his lips almost not seen.

"Princess, you have no comparison to Princess Kaguya! You with the pale soft skin, the silky long black hair, and the prettiest scarlet eyes!" He kept on singing.

"I grow weary of your presence." Kagome stated plainly.

The young Lord broke into tears. "But Princess, one day we will be married! I will fight for you as best of my ability! You will be well taken care of!"

"If you wish, you may explore the castle before your departure. Your efforts have been frivolous and a waste of my time on this wonderfully dreary day. Can you not hear the thunder above us? It is surely a sign of your failure!" Kagome said quickly, hoping his sobbing would stop soon before she picked up the chair to her left and threw it at him.

Then man burst out of the room sobbing, almost knocking the unexpected Lord off kilter as he came through the door. Kagome stood up quickly, blushing as she bowed.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Of what do I owe your presence? Is it my mother you seek?" Kagome asked imploringly.

"You may stand. You have frightened away yet another suitor?" He asked coolly as usual.

"Does this disappoint you my Lord?" Kagome inquired.

"No, no. But your mother seems to be extremely perplexed as to why you go through so many suitors in only a matter of days."

Kagome grinned as she approached Sesshomaru. "Why this man was but a human…I have only an eye for strong and handsome Youkai."

"I will suggest it to your mother." Another expressionless sentence. "But I came here wondering if you could watch Rin."

"I would be more then happy to apply myself to whichever task Sesshomaru-Sama gives me! I would be honored to care for your child and my sister…but may I inquire as to where her servant is?"

"She left due to the birth of her child. I'm letting her take leave for a few days."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She had forgotten that Kyoka was married and pregnant. It was times like these though, that showed Sesshomaru cared for something other then himself. Not even her mother had a large standing in Sesshomaru's small world.

To all appearances, Sesshomaru cared about himself, his land, and sex. As vulgar it sounded, everyone was privy to his vast collection of females. Everyone knew this, because those women he slept with often had large mouths, bragging of their encounters with the beautiful Lord. All the while Kagome's mother turned her cheek, trying in vain to please her husband as best she could.

"Ah, yes. I would love to care for Rin…" Kagome nodded.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said quickly before leaving Kagome in awe.

It didn't matter how many times Kagome came into encounter with him, every time she was left speechless. Her condition had only grown worse lately because suddenly Sesshomaru was hanging around the castle more. It probably had to do with her mothers nagging, telling him to spend more time with his children.

Kagome choked back a giggle. Oh yes, Kagome wanted some alone time with Sesshomaru, but nothing her mother would ever think of. Because no one knew her secret. One person did, but he took that secret to the grave, literally.

Kagome glided through the halls, pausing only once to admire a large portrait of Sesshomaru hanging in the main corridor. A warm feeling filled Kagome as she stared up longingly at the picture, this picture which she had adored in all the world since she was able to walk.

In this hall, hung pictures of all the great dog demons. Those pictures still hung there to keep in remembrance of what Taisho-Sama had left for the human family. So of course, there hung a portrait of Sesshomaru since as far back as Kagome could remember.

The picture brought warm memories to her heart, her longing, and her father. She would sit in front of that portrait for hours when she was three. She thought he was so pretty! It was around then that her father had questioned her actions. Kagome had easily admitted she thought that the man in the picture was 'pretty'. It was then that Kagome's father began to tell long stories of the great Youkai.

From there on, everything went basically down hill. Kagome was completely smitten. Even with her fathers death, she spent her time grieving in front of the portrait for comfort, seeking comfort from a man she thought she would never meet. But that wasn't true.

Kagome clearly remembered the dreary day that she met her dream man. The man from her childhood dreams had appeared on a day much like this one. Thunder claps sounded throughout the castle as Kagome opened the door to see a wet God.

Kagome could barely speak at that moment, she had been so surprised. She thought he had been dead! Or made up! Someone seriously from dreams and fairy tales, and yet…he stood before her that very day.

Maybe that was why Kagome loved rainy days so much. A possible answer to the thrill she got from the thunder over head, and lightning that lit up the sky. It made her heart race, and emptied her mind.

The more and more Kagome thought about it, Sesshomaru had become, not only a part of her life, but really a part of her. He influenced her in ways no one else could, in so many different ways.

"Kagome-Chan! Kagome-Chan!" A small voice called as the body it belonged to tugged at Kagome's kimono.

Kagome smiled down at the adorable little girl with black hair and brown eyes. Kagome picked her up in her arms and smiled at her.

"Rin-Chan! Guess what? I get to spend all day with you!" Kagome announced happily.

"How come you were starin' at Daddy?" Rin asked as she pointed to the portrait on the wall.

"Because it's my favorite picture in the whole world!" Kagome announced as she proceeded to carry the girl off to her room.

'_Why must I proceed to keep my heart a secret?'_


	3. Mind Games

Authors Note: Hey! Haven't updated in almost a year…yeah sorry :D But I plan on writing a lot more this summer. My last exam is on Friday anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

In this chapter we get to see more play between Sesshomaru and we get to see more of his personality. As well there is a **LEMON SCENE IN THE MIDDLE** you can skip it if you like but it's not that bad at all. It could just be called soft core stuff.  If you get what I mean. Anyways….enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Mind Games

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome let Rin take a nap as she headed out towards the stables where they kept the horses and Ah Un. Kagome laughed as she loosened her obi and let her kimono open until her waist. She was wearing fabric bindings as usual so it wasn't like she was naked, but it was very inappropriate for a lady to be dressed in such a way.

Kagome ran into the stall that held her favorite mare, Yura. She was a beautiful black mare with strong muscles and a shiny sleek coat. Kagome hopped on and pulled the black ribbon on her wrist undone to tie up her long black hair. She kicked the horse into action as they bolted off into the meadow in front of the castle.

Just after they had left someone was yelling after them and running behind them. Kagome caught something of 'Thief!' and 'Stop!'. Kagome pulled the reins and the huge horse stopped, the person that had been running after them actually ran into the Mare's behind. Kagome burst out laughing, holding her sides and crying.

"You're pretty fast!" Kagome managed to say once she gained a bit of her composure.

"Well you were making a quick get away." The young boy mumbled.

Kagome looked him up and down. This was no boy! This was actually a handsome dog demon with never ending silver hair. He had icy blue eyes and a dark tan, probably from working outside.

"Get away?" Kagome asked, shifting slightly.

"This horse belongs to Kagome Higurashi of the castle, and only she may ride this horse." He said lifting his chin towards her with confidence. Kagome broke out in laughter once more and his façade broke.

"I _am_ Kagome Higurashi." Kagome laughed as she pulled her hair out of the ribbon, letting the wind whip her hair around her shoulders. "You _must_ be new!"

The man turned bright red and went to the ground in a bow. "I'm so sorry! I did not know! You are right, I am new here. I take care of the horses."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Oh man, all the servants are switching around. I really _must_ tune more into the gossip surrounding the castle!... You know you can rise?"

The young man shot up still blushing and Kagome could only laugh once more. "You're really handsome! Quite funny too!" Kagome chuckled. "I'd marry you."

Kagome pulled the reigns and sped off into the distance leaving a dumbfounded young man in the middle of a field. Kagome chuckled to herself when she wondered about what she could do about this new horse boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome got back from her rounds she woke up Rin and took her to supper. Supper was always a black tie affair with cold acquaintances staring each other down. Kagome glanced over to see her mother staring angrily at Sesshomaru. It didn't take an idiot to know that Sesshomaru had been having an affair with the stable woman. It was so obvious considering the new boy was there.

Kagome held a napkin to her lips and softly chuckled to herself. Sesshomarus eyes quickly shot up and stared at her coldly. Kagome just grinned and slowly batted her long eyelashes. His hearing was excellent, as was hers, they were demons. They were in a league of their own at this table that was scattered with humans and half-lings. She knew that one day he would come around to her. It was only a matter of time.

Kagome glanced up once more to see Sesshomaru still staring at her as her mother tried to have a conversation with him. Kagome blushed and felt heat rush downward. She was sure she was panting, and was scared he could hear her. Kagome squeezed her thighs together and twitched in her seat. Even just staring was enough to drive Kagome insane. Just the thought of him having those eyes of his on her drove her insane. The thought of him paying attention to her...

Luckily Kagomes mother didn't notice, but Sesshomaru did. He must have smelt her arousal because his eyes flashed and he quickly looked away. Kagome clenched her teeth in frustration as she quickly stood up from the silent table. Kikyou and her human husband had come over for dinner and were staring at her. The still single Souta was so surprised he nearly spat out his soup. Rin just smiled.

"I am finished dinner, I will take my leave." Kagome growled, looking down while clenching her cloth napkin in her hand.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru-Sama!" Her mother cried out. "Kagome really has no manners. I will work harder at finding her a suitable husband if only she would apply herself to the task."

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring up at her in a strange way. It looked like he was amused. Her mother clung to his arm, pleading for forgiveness.

"It's not her fault." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "She grew up without a father. She just knows how to live on her own. I really should be a better father to all my children."

Kagome fumed with anger. His eyes were laughing at her. He was catching on and yet he still mocked her. She didn't need a father. And she especially didn't need him as her father. Kagome lifted her chin and glared down at the table as she threw her napkin down.

"Watch your tongue." Kagome hissed. "You know nothing about me. Nothing at all."

Kagome turned and left, despite her mother screaming at her behind her. With her superb hearing she heard Sesshomaru silently chuckling to himself. Kagome growled to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Rated M For Mature Audiences ONLY**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What's your name?" Kagome asked quickly as she entered the stable workers quarters. The new stable boy stood from his chair and stared surprised at Kagome.

"M…M…Minoru…." He gasped, his piercing blue eyes growing wide.

Kagome gently smiled as she walked over to him and tucked a silver sliver of hair behind his ear. Minoru became still as she touched him.

"Your scent is very nice for a stable boy," Kagome whispered as she went to touch his arm. Minoru slowly inched farther back until he hit his bed and tumbled on to it. "Such pretty eyes."

Kagome straddled Minoru and pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth against his and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Her left hand held the back of his neck. Minoru was still resisting so Kagome gently pulled back.

"Do you not like women?" Kagome paused in a frustrated tone. "Fuck me you idiot!"

"But… you're the princess… and I'm just…"

Kagome pressed a slender finger to his lips. "You're a demon. You're a far more qualified fuck then any of the suitors that have come here in the past month…"

Kagome stuck a hand between his legs and smiled at the swelling member in her hands.

"So you do enjoy this…" Kagome mumbled softly as she stroked him through his pants. Minoru could only just gape as he stared into her eyes. She grinned and grabbed his right hand, pressing it against her breast. She gasped and smiled.

Finally taking the lead Minoru flipped Kagome over on the bed and began to kiss and fondle her. Kagome sighed as his fingers found her entrance. All she needed to do was to close her eyes, and it was Sesshomaru there between her legs.

As Minoru went to actually enter her Kagome sat up and shook her head. "I'm still the princess. I'm saving myself for marriage." Kagome grinned darkly as she pulled her hair back and went down on him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**It wasn't THAT bad… :**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sesshomaru walked out to the stables to see Ah-Un, he heard a familiar voice. A very familiar voice. Sesshomaru grinned as he looked in to see his little daughter Kagome forcing herself on an unwilling stable boy. He was stuttering about nonsense about her being the princess. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as I silently thought to himself _'just screw her.'_.

Sesshomaru tried to make his legs moved but he found himself drawn to the spectacle. He felt lucky that neither of them, being demons, had discovered his presence. He found himself being drawn to Kagome. Her flushed face thrashed and she often growled appreciatively. Would she do the same things underneath him? Would his touch drive her wild? His lips went dry.

Sesshomaru stared intently, losing sense of time and place. Kagome often kept her eyes closed and he thought it odd. Suddenly Kagome hissed out _his_ name. Sesshomaru. He grinned. The stupid boy seemed too engaged to even notice as he raised himself to pierce her. Sesshomaru felt a sudden urge to rip the boy apart, how dare he try and lower himself into her. Luckily, Kagome came up and stopped him herself, but like the Lady she was she offered her mouth to satisfy him instead.

As he watched, Sesshomaru grinned. It seemed like Kagome was only using the man as a doll. A mere replacement for himself. And it didn't seem like it was Kagome's first time either.

Sesshomaru finally walked off shaking his head. Hearing Minoru cry out behind him.

"Silly, silly Kagome." Sesshomaru grinned. "You're going to have to try harder then that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Kagome walked into the dining room stoically. She looked drained and felt no emotion. As she stumbled into her chair, she was the last one in the room as usual, Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"You don't seem to have slept well?" Sesshomaru pointed out more then asked. "I hope your not sneaking out to see some man while we have been trying so hard to find you a husband."

Kagome smiled and stared straight back at Sesshomaru. "Of course not Sesshomaru-Sama! I'm a virgin and I intend on saving myself for marriage."

"A very wise choice I must say." Sesshomaru nodded. "For a second I might have thought you were screwing the stable boy."

Everyone at the table looked up to stare at Sesshomaru. Never before had he used such crude language. Especially not at the dining table. Kagome began to blush furiously and clamped down her jaw. Sesshomaru grabbed his wine glass and watched Kagome from over the rim as he drank.

"Never have I heard such crock in my life." Kagome growled as she slammed down her utensils and stormed out of the room.

"Sesshomaru-Sama…" Kagome's mother turned to Sesshomaru.

"She's just a girl." Sesshomaru muttered.


	4. Ready and Willing

You guys asked for it. Here it is. :D I won't even explain the lateness. Life got in the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 04: Ready and Willing

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru leaned back as high class whore took him in her mouth. It was okay, but nothing seemed to excite him very much anymore. As well thoughts of Kagome kept interrupting his train of thought lately. Suddenly when he was sure he was about to finish the busty woman pulled away and looked up at him. Sesshomaru opened an eye and looked back.

"Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"You're so big…and I was wondering if I could…" She started, touching herself to show her need.

"Of course not." Sesshomaru grumbled as he motioned for her to finish up. The lady blushed and began to apologize profusely before going back to work.

At least he and Kagome had _something_ in common. While he was rumored to sleep around he surly didn't just spill his seed into just _any_ womb. He was very careful when it came to that. Not like he would get anyone pregnant on purpose. He could smell when they were least fertile. Rin was no accident, she was a perfectly planned child that would keep him on the throne of the west. It was unacceptable that the throne was given to a mere human in the first place.

Yume was an idiot human. She wasn't the least bit suspicious of his arrival a few years ago. She was all over him in a matter of time, completely forgetting her fallen husband. It was disgusting, humans had such fickle emotions. But Yume was an opportunity to attain the west as his once again. He knew that he as a demon would live far longer then she would, and he would take over once she was gone.

Of course, Sesshomaru would rather die then sleep with Yume. She was good looking, but for some reason sleeping with her felt like betrayal. As he slept around Yume became worried, and so did Sesshomaru. Since they were only married, not mated, Yume could easily divorce him. In an attempt to make sure she wouldn't divorce Sesshomaru consumed enough alcohol to finally sleep with her. And Rin was born.

At that point, when Rin was born, everyone was celebrating except for one little girl. Kagome sat in the corner sulking for more then a week. That girl often fought with her mother, the two hardly ever spoke. Even now they had a horrible relationship. But now it was becoming more then clear to Sesshomaru as to why.

Kagome really had grown into a woman. There was no denying it now. Now it was up to Sesshomaru as to what to do with this.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0

"A Prince?" Kagome asked surprised when she looked up from her dinner. Her mother seemed just as confused.

"Yes, a demon Prince of the North has heard of your search of a husband and seems quite fond of you." Sesshomaru said quickly.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, did he want her to kill herself? "What kind of demon?"

"A Feline." Sesshomaru muttered. "We will leave tomorrow morning on Ah-Un and will be staying there for two nights before we come back."

Kagome looked up curiously. "We?"

"Yes, your mother still needs to stay behind and take care of the lands. As well I have to look over the western lands which I haven't done in a while. I also have to speak with the Prince's father." Sesshomaru stated coolly.

"Do you really wish to be ridden of me so much?" Kagome spat as she stood once again.

"Kagome you are already 19. How much longer do you wish to stay in this castle when you have no reason to?" Her mother snapped angrily. "You should give up your foolish dreams of taking over the lands. Souta will take over, and that is that."

Kagomes' eyes grew wide and she blushed. She didn't need Sesshomaru to know _that_. The two things in life that she really wanted were to be with Sesshomaru and to rule the _Western_ lands. Technically the two things came hand in hand now.

"Be ready to leave before breakfast." Sesshomaru called out as Kagome left angrily.

"Yes sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kagome awoke early the next morning, it finally dawned on her that she would be alone with Sesshomaru for the next three days. She grinned and blushed at the chance to see Sesshomaru so much. They might even be able to have a good conversation.

As Kagome walked out into the sunrise Sesshomaru, her mother, and some servants were all waiting for her. Kagome grinned. Kagomes mother was weeping, crying because her husband would be away. She really could care less if Kagome left.

Kagome rode in front and Sesshomaru was behind her. Kagome didn't even bother looking down to say good bye as they took off for the north. She was enjoying Sesshomarus chest, arms, and scent too much to care about anything else.

Kagome was sure that her mind was playing games on her as she swore she felt Sesshomaru brush a hand subtly across her chest or legs. Of course, Kagome could have done without because every time he touched her she went light headed. Kagome was sure that sooner or later she was going to fall off Ah-Un and die.

By the mid afternoon they were finally able to land at the castle. Kagome smiled appreciatively at her suitor. He had sharp silvery green eyes and pale skin. He had very strong features and long straight silky black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

The young man came over to help Kagome off of Ah-Un, making Kagome blush as he flashed his white fangs in a smile.

"Kagome-chan! You are far more beautiful then I imagined. I am Yukio. The pleasure of meeting you is all mine."

Kagome grinned as Yukio brought her hand to his lips. "You are quite charming. More then I was expecting."

"Come, I must show you around the castle, as well as your room." Yukio grinned, gently taking her hand in his and leading her into the castle.

Kagome hesitated, looking back to see what Sesshomaru thought. But he was already deep in conversation with the Lord of the lands. Kagome pouted. Maybe somewhere in her heart she wondered if he was even a bit jealous.

Yukio was all over Kagome all day. Subtly touching her and smiling. He really did like her. Kagome felt a confidence boost from the way he treated her. After dinner the whole lot of them had settled down in a extravagant room for conversation.

As Kagome sat next to Yukio on the large pillows, Kagome began to tell that he might have had more sake then he should have. He began purposefully touching her leg, brushing his lips against her neck. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was at the other end of the room, and deep in conversation.

Kagome felt Yukio's hand slip under her kimono and slip closer up her leg. Kagome blushed profusely but didn't stop him.

"Yukio-sama! We can't! The elders are…" Kagome whispered breathlessly.

"They aren't paying any attention." Yukio replied quickly as he gently sucked on the area behind Kagomes ear. His hand had finally found its destination.

Kagome gasped as she looked over at Sesshomaru to see that from the corner of his eye, he was watching. But he did nothing, he was just watching. Throwing caution to the wind Kagome turned to Yukio and kissed him deeply, her hands slinking into his pants. Yukio stifled a groan.

Although she was silent her reactions were loud. She knew Sesshomaru was watching, and she wondered if he was enjoying the show. Just as Kagome finished up Yukios' father stood to shake Sesshomarus hand.

Kagome had caught the movement in her eye and pulled her kimono back together in time as the two men walked over to say goodnight. Yukio was almost ready to fall asleep.

"It seems my son was so excited that he ended up tiring himself out!" His father chuckled.

"Oh yes," Kagome smiled. "Very excited. Oyasumi."

"Allow me to walk you to your room." Sesshomaru grinned coolly. Kagome was sure she was extremely red as they walked in silence to her room, leaving Yukio and his father behind.

Kagome was sure that she must have been making it up that Sesshomaru was watching, because he surly would have asked her about it. But no, they walked in a long silence. Not a word.

Kagome finally got to her door and went to walk in. As she turned awkwardly to say good night to Sesshomaru suddenly her back was against the wall and Sesshomaru's hand was covering her mouth.

With his free hand Sesshomaru closed the door. Kagome watched him with confused eyes. Finally he turned his eyes back onto Kagome.

"That was quite the show you gave me there." Sesshomaru whispered with a chuckle in his voice. "I'm going to let go of your mouth but you need to promise to do what I say. First thing being that you don't speak a word."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru kept his promise. Instead of his hands covering her mouth suddenly it was his lips. Sesshomaru pressed and probed Kagomes mouth as she moaned. Kagome reached out to touch him but Sesshomaru gently grabbed her two wrists with one hand and pinned her hands above her head.

"No touching." Sesshomaru grinned evilly.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes neck as his free hand ripped apart her obi. Kagome was in complete awe. Surly she was dreaming, no, not even her wildest dreams could have felt so real. As the obi came off her kimono fell open, exposing flesh to the cold night air. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru grinned.

"Now, now." Sesshomaru whispered as his fingers glided over her entrance. Kagome moaned. "Is this how he left you or is it me?"

"You." Kagome gasped. "I thought you said no touching?"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a sinister smile. "I also said no talking. But these rules are only for you. You're punishment is to take off my top. Remember dear, no touching."

Kagomes hand trembled as she took off Sesshomaru's obi and undid his shirt, exposing his sculpted chest to her. Kagome admired the view wordlessly with admiration. Watching the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. Without a word Sesshomaru went to his knees, his face inches from Kagomes most intimate part. She felt her knees shake.

"Scared?" Sesshomarus eyes gleamed. Kagome shook her head.

Sesshomaru stood up once more and picked up part of the obi and ripped it. He tied it around Kagomes head and let her bite down on it as a gag.

"You can't be loud." Sesshomaru scolded as he went back to his previous position. "Now I refuse to do the same thing as that clumsy young fool, has anyone pressed his lips to yours?"

Kagome nearly died at the intention of Sesshomarus words as his face inched towards her thighs. She shook her head and Sesshomaru smiled appreciatively. Kagome had been with quite a few men but all of them had only used their hands. She found it odd that a man would even want to go down there. It was new and exciting.

"Good, now let me clean you up." Sesshomaru dove in, sucking, and licking her most intimate space.

Kagome gasped and moaned, trying her best to keep her voice down. She bit down hard on the cloth in her mouth. Kagome did everything she could to try and stay standing but her knees were shaking. She never took her eyes off of Sesshomaru. It wasn't a dream, and Sesshomaru was really there. She would never forget this for her entire life.

Suddenly Sesshomarus eyes caught hers and Kagome came. Tremors rocked Kagomes whole body and she could no longer stay standing. Exhausted Kagome fell to her knees. As soon as she fell Sesshomaru pulled down the gag and kissed her deeply. Kagome could taste herself on his lips only making the moment sweeter.

Finally Sesshomaru pulled away and picked Kagome up, placing her on the bed. Completely worn out, Kagome tried to push on but Sesshomaru just pulled the covers over her.

"A good night kiss for my darling daughter." Sesshomaru grinned down at Kagome, satisfied with his work.

"That wasn't…" Kagome mumbled.

"Then what would you call it?"

Kagome paused. The only answer she could come up with wasn't right. "Rape?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he got up and got his clothes. He opened the door, stopped, and turned around to look Kagome in the eyes.

"You can't rape the willing."


	5. Softly Sleeping

When Kagome opened her eyes it was morning

Editors Note: I am SOOOO sorry. Seriously. Really, really sorry! It's been an intense year, school, two jobs, clubs, ect, and I just haven't had the time for writing fanfictions. I just haven't been in the mood as well. So here's a chapter and let's all pray to whoever that I finish most of my stories this summer! Thank you for your patience.

-Kawaii-Mahou

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: Softly Sleeping

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome opened her eyes it was morning. Soft light filtered into the room from the small window in the corner. She yawned and stretched, smiling as she remembered last night's dream. Suddenly Yukio burst into the room in a hurry.

Suddenly he screeched to a halt and turned around. Apologizing profusely. Kagome didn't know why until she looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. Kagome screamed as she threw the blankets around her body. So it really wasn't a dream.

"Listen Kagome, I wanted to come apologize for last night. I was awfully forward. I'm sorry; I had drank too much… "Yukio spoke quickly as he faced away from her.

"Thank you so much for your apology, but why are you in my quarters at such an early hour?"

"I just woke up and I remembered last night… I was so ashamed of myself that I ran here to give my apologies as soon as I could. I didn't know you liked to sleep… um."

"Uh, I can explain…" Kagome started, but just as she tried to conjure up an excuse Sesshomaru and Yukio's father barged into the room with swords ready.

Kagome screamed again as she scrambled to hide herself further in the blanket.

"Yukio?" Yukio's father, Yoshi, burst out in laughter.

"Father?"

"What are you doing in Kagome's chambers at such an hour? Kagome is to be kept pure until she is married." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"I, I just wanted to have a word with her…"

"And it couldn't have waited until breakfast? Do you have a death wish boy?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Come now Sesshomaru-sama! I'm sure this was all a mistake… uh, Kagome probably wants to get dressed." Yoshi mumbled as he glanced over at a wide eyed Kagome.

As a flustered Yukio and Yoshio left the room Sesshomaru stayed behind and shut the door behind them.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru snarled in a low voice.

"Nothing… he just wanted to apologize… for something." Kagome stuttered.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat beside Kagome, he grinned inwardly as Kagome nervously looked away.

"Forget last night did we?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently grabbed her chin, his thumb at her lips.

Kagome coyly looked up as she placed her lips around his thumb, sucking gently to see his reaction. Sesshomaru grinned.

"You're a good girl Kagome. Get dressed and come down for breakfast, we wouldn't want to keep our hosts waiting now would we?"

As Sesshomaru left the room Kagome flew around the room in a flurry to get ready. All of her emotions jumbled up into a ball of energy as she bounced around, finally running down the halls when she was ready. When she walked into the dining room the men looked up, Yoshi and Yukio smiling.

"It's been settled. In two weeks you two shall be wed!" Yoshi smiled.

Kagome quickly looked over at Sesshomaru in confusion. How could he after last night? Obviously he must have been drunk. It was so confusing.

"I will stay tonight," Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he gauged Kagomes reaction. "But tomorrow morning I will leave. The wedding will be at our castle and on the day of the wedding you will come with Yukio's family to be wed and mated."

"But…" Kagome tried to claw at some excuse.

"Do you disapprove? He is a demon of extremely high class." Sesshomaru asked with a brow raised. "He is exactly what you wanted."

Kagome clenched her teeth as she sat down. Sesshomaru was what she really wanted. She glanced over at the hopeful Yukio. His eyes were gentle and loving, he really did care for her and it hurt Kagome. She would never love him.

The day went quickly and Kagome found herself in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what the night before meant. As Kagome tried and tried to fall asleep she heard a knock at the door. She called out for them to come in, thinking it would be one of the maids. Kagome was genuinely surprised when she saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"You're upset with my decision?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the door behind him and sat beside her on the bed.

"It's just so confusing." Kagome sighed, unable to ask the questions she really wanted to ask. "You confuse me."

"Come here, sit on my lap." Sesshomaru gestured. Kagome looked up at his eyes and knew it was a test. Obeying, Kagome crawled over onto his lap.

Sesshomaru cradled Kagome to his chest and Kagome trembled. She wasn't scared, she was nervous. She didn't know what to expect, what if she messed up?

"You really are beautiful, your fathers favourite." Sesshomaru said softly as he gazed at her face.

"My father?" Kagome asked, her voice wavering.

"Nervous, little one?" Sesshomaru grinned, pushing a piece of hair off of her face. Kagome shook her head. "Afraid I'm going to do something like this?"

Without her knowledge Sesshomarus hand had already found her entrance and was pushing forward. Kagome gasped and arched her back, her kimono falling open exposing her chest.

"Beautiful." Sesshomaru mumbled as he placed his free hand on Kagome's breast. Kagome writhed at his touch, moaning and wanting more.

"We must be careful Kagome, if you are too loud your fiancée will hear." Sesshomaru whispered. "You are very responsive though."

"Faster." Kagome pleaded as she pushed her pelvis forward.

"My, we are greedy." Sesshomaru lightly chastised but doing as she had asked.

When Kagome finally came, she opened her mouth to scream but Sesshomaru clamped his mouth down over hers to muffle the sound. Just as Sesshomaru went to lay Kagome back on the bed she took the chance to grab him and kiss him. Caught off guard Sesshomaru just stood still. Kagome acted quickly, putting her hands down his pants, she had him in her hands in no time.

Instead of stopping her this time Sesshomaru had this satisfied grin on his face. From the feel of him in her hand Kagome sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru to see he now was clenching his teeth. Slowly, Kagome let her hands dance up and down, her other hand explored his body with the amazement of a child. Kagome glanced up once more to see Sesshomaru close his eyes in a painful kind of way. Was he holding back?

"Tense?" Kagome asked as she reached up and touched his face, feeling all the muscles clench.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to whisper in her ear between grit teeth. "I could throw you down right now and fuck the shit out of you."

Kagome shivered at the way he spoke. Never before had she heard Sesshomaru speak so informally. He was being edgy and raw.

"Why don't you?" Kagome grinned, finding new found confidence.

Without answering Sesshomaru clenched his hand around Kagome's and looked her in the eye as he made her go faster. Kagome was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru begin to pant. In an attempt to keep Kagome from being so observant Sesshomaru caught her lips with his. As he came he gave her a cruel kiss, scrapping her tongue with one of his fangs. He tasted her blood in his mouth and grinned. Kagome didn't even flinch, instead she moaned. Sesshomaru finally pulled away and grinned and he licked some blood off of his lips.

"Have a happy wedding." Sesshomaru grinned. "I'll see you in a while."

Kagome stared at the door bewildered as Sesshomaru had suddenly disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Without warning Kagome put her hand to her eyes and she realized she was crying. She told him he confused her, and now she was more lost then she had ever been. He even mentioned her father. She had no idea what to think anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The first few days passed by slowly. Everyone was out of the castle preparing things for the wedding and Kagome was stuck getting measured and getting ready as well. Finally after three days of boredom Kagome was able to sit in the large garden.

"I like this place too. It was my mothers favourite place."

Kagome turned around to see Yukio standing there smiling, with a beautiful lavender flower in his hand.

"It's beautiful. My father loved to show me gardens." Kagome grinned.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"No, my real father." Kagome spoke softly. "My real father was a great man. He made friends easily and was a great speaker. The people of the land respected him."

"Sounds like you don't like Sesshomaru-Sama at all." Yukio sighed as he sat down next to Kagome.

"It's not that I don't like him... Sesshomaru-sama will never be my father, and no one will ever take my fathers place." Kagome frowned. "Sesshomaru-sama on his own, is an amazing person as well."

"I think he is." Yukio grinned. "A great warrior I've heard… although quite the womanizer."

"Pardon?" Kagome looked up.

"Everyone speaks of all his consorts. Apparently he is a lousy lover, hardly ever reacting. Like he's done it some many times it doesn't matter. I will never be like that Kagome-chan. I promise to be faithful, I will become a great Lord and warrior, and a great husband." Yukio smiled at Kagome earnestly with adoration in his eyes. "I promise to make you happy Kagome."

Kagome smiled and felt her heart begin to sway. Sesshomaru seemed very serious about this marriage and soon she would have to live with Yukio away from Sesshomaru. Kagome stared down at her hands and took a deep breath. How could this be? How could she fall in love with someone other then Sesshomaru?

"I'm so sorry Yukio-san." Kagome muttered, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm in love with another."

Yukio quickly got down on one knee with a serious and determined look on his face. "Kagome-chan my love for you is real. I promise to spend a lifetime showing you my passion. I won't stop until you love me. I'm sorry but I could never let you go to some other man."

"You are too kind. I declare my love for another and you don't even ask who it is." Kagome gave a pained smile.

"I can't know, for if I knew I would kill this man in an instant. This would only cause you pain." Yukio frowned.

"I could never be with him anyways." Kagome smiled as she grabbed Yukio's hand. "I promise to reward your patience and determination with my love no matter how long it takes."

"That's all I could ever ask." Yukio smiled back as he brought Kagome's hand to his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days quickly turned into weeks and with each passing day Kagome found herself falling deeper and deeper in love Yukio. She forced Sesshomaru from her mind and found happiness in the moments she wasn't thinking about him. With Yukio it was more then easy to fall in love again. Tender kisses and favours had Kagome at Yukio's feet. It seemed like a dream, and after almost two weeks, the reverie popped.


End file.
